MI HISTORIA ENTRE TUS DEDOS
by anna carolina
Summary: NO SE COMOP DESCRIBIR ETE FANFIC PERO SALE MUCHO HAO


La historia entre mis dedos  
  
Yo iba caminando hacia la casa asakura de repente me tope con alguien una bella chica Su pelo rubio sus ojos negros esa figura de su cuerpo me volvia loco pero ella ya tenia prometida..recuerdo es noche que estabas tan contenta en la fiesta que hicimos estabas a lado de mi . me sentia todavía mas contento de estar a tu lado pero sabiendo que tienes prometido .. Es imposible hacer mi vida feliz.  
  
Yo pienso que  
  
No son tan inútiles las noches que te di Te marchas y que Yo no intento discutirlelo Lo sabes y lo se  
  
Ana: hao!!! Ten mas cuidado  
  
Hao: lo siento anna no me fije  
  
Anna: pues para la proxima ten mas cuidado ¿entiendes?  
  
Hao: esta bien  
  
Anna: a ya que estas aquí dile a yoh que voy a tardar media hora o una hora en llegar cuando llege quiero que este lista la comida el baño este limpo los pasillos..  
  
hao: pensando----( es tan hermosa)  
  
Anna: que no quede ni una mancha quiero todo arreglado cuando ..¿me estas escuchando?  
  
Hao: ah? A si si Anna: esta bien pero le dices no quiero ver nada desordenado  
  
Hao: anna.  
  
Ana: si?  
  
Hao: esque queria invitarte al cine  
  
Ana: si pero ira yoh si no no voy  
  
Hao : pensando (ay yoh yoh todo yoh no lo puede dejar ni un segundo) esta bien :(  
  
Al menos quedate solo esta noche Prometo no tocarte estas segura Ay veces que me voy sintiendo solo Porque conozco esa sonrisa . Tan definitiva Tu sonrisa que a mi mismo Me abrio tu paraíso  
  
Casa asakura.  
  
Hao: oigan chicos anna me dijo que..  
  
Yoh: si?  
  
Hao. eeee yo  
  
Horo: ya habla que te dijo  
  
Anna: no me acuerdo  
  
Todos: al piso (osea que se caen tipo anime)  
  
Subi a mi habitación  
  
Hao: si se pudiera anna andar con los dos pero moejor no seria un aprovechado pero tengo una idea en el cine la abrazare sin que yoh se de cuenta Y hare todo lo posible para que ana me quiera mas a mi que yoh y podria hacer que cortaran asi podria quedarme con anna  
  
Anna: ya llege!!!! Y la comida?  
  
Yoh: no la hemos preparo  
  
Anna. Y los baños estan limpios?  
  
Manta: nunca nos avisaste  
  
Anna: hao!!!!  
  
Hao: si?  
  
Anna: te dije que les dijeras todo lo que te dije!!!  
  
Hao: disculpa estaba en la luna  
  
Anna: si ya me di cuenta.. siempre  
  
Hao: lo siento anna Anna: ahora por eso . tendras que hacer todo el que hacer tomaras el puesto de yoh y manta  
  
Hao: que!!!! Yo solito????  
  
Anna; si tu solito y nadie mas entendido?  
  
Hao: sii Xc  
  
Se dice que  
  
En cada hombre Hay una como tu Pero en mi sitio Lo ocuparas con alguno Igual que yo mejor lo tuyo  
  
En la noche . en el cine. yo estaba como abrazando a anna pero al mismo tiempo yoh Yoh solamente me miro como que que te traes y ya que lo mire igual Al final  
  
Anna: esperenme voy al baño  
  
Hao/yoh. si  
  
Yoh: que te pasa hao es mi prometida  
  
Hao: ya lo se pero yo voy as luchar por su amor y si no te parece pues ni modo  
  
Yoh: nunca lo vas a lograr entiéndelo es mi prometida  
  
Hao: aa me estas retando?  
  
Yoh: no  
  
Hao: miedoso  
  
Yoh: me dijiste miedoso?  
  
Hao: nooo te dije inteligente bonito precioso . (lo decia como burla)  
  
Yoh: a gracias  
  
Hao: estupido  
  
Yoh : te dicen  
  
Anna: hey que les pasa  
  
Hao: ya lo veremos yoh  
  
Anna: ya paren de pelear  
  
En la noche anna estaba viendo las estrellas mientras yoh estaba en la ducha  
  
Hao: anna?  
  
Anna:si?  
  
Hao: que es lo que no te gusta de mi  
  
Anna: no lo se  
  
Hao: soy idéntico a yoh mirame bien  
  
No me miro.  
  
Anna: que? Hao: ya se que te estoy molestando pero .  
  
Anna: ya se que te pareces a yoh entiéndelo es mi prometido  
  
Anna me voltio a ver para verme como era  
  
Anna: yoh es el rey shaman mientras tanto tengo que ser su prometida  
  
Hao: aa esta.. bien }mirándome los ojos: entiéndeme no puedo enamorm de ti . no se porque pero  
  
solo me acerque y toque sus labios con los mios duamos como 15 segundos pero .  
  
anna: hao no puedo hacer esto . soy la prometida de yoh no puedo enamorarme de ti  
  
solo se paro y se fue.  
  
porque esta prefegancia mirada me pides que sigamos siendo amigos amigos para que maldita sea un amigo lo perdono pero a t te amo pueden parecer panales y sus instintos naturales  
  
anna: que me paso cundo me beso . senti algo no quiero que sea amor estoy anamorda de yoh no d hao .. siento algo raro .. ¿que es?  
  
Mientras  
  
Hao: senti sus labios lastima que no sea yo su prometido .senti no se como si la sangre corriera en todo mi cuerpo . fue algo maravilloso  
  
Yoh: anna?  
  
Anna: si?  
  
Yoh que te pasa?  
  
Anna: nada  
  
Yoh: te noto algo rara  
  
Anna: no estoy bien  
  
Yoh: segura?  
  
Anna: si  
  
Yoh: estabien  
  
Anna: yoh porqque te preocupas tanto por mi  
  
Yoh: por que eres mi prometida y por que te quiero mas de lo que crees  
  
Anna: yoh: quiero hablar contigo .y con hao mañana  
  
Yoh: no hay problema  
  
Mientras Hao: no se creo que me estoy volviendo loco por anna  
  
Ay alguna cosa que  
  
yo no te he dicho aun y mis problemas sabes que se llaman tu solo por eso me sentire un poquito mas seguro  
  
al dia siguiente:  
  
anna: chicos hao yoh. quiero decirles que . que.. Yo.  
  
y si no sabes que decir en que he fallado recuerda que tambien a ti te he perdonado y en cambio y ves yo siento que no te quiero y te me vas como una historia entre tus dedos  
  
anna: creo que yo..estoy  
  
yoh y hao? Si??  
  
Anna: me estoy enamorando de los dos  
  
Yoh: que???  
  
Anna: pero ..  
  
Solo vi como anna se acereco y le dio un beso enlos labios a yoh :C  
  
Que vas a hacer  
  
Busca una excusa Y luego marchate Porque de mi No quieres provocarme Que yo te escribire un par de canciones Tratando de ocultar mis emociones Pensando poco pero en las palabras Te hablare de la sonrisa Tan definitiva  
  
Hao verlos besándose me dio coraje pero aun asi siempre querre a anna y algun dia tratare de conquistarla y siempre vere tu pequeña y linda sonrisa de todos los dias  
  
Te hablare de una sonrisa Tu sonrisa .. Que ami mismo Me abrio tu paraíso ..  
  
Anna: lo siento hao pero creo que amo mas a yoh que a ti  
  
Hao: lo entiendo aunque no seas mi novia siempre seras mi amiga de la vida  
  
Anna: gracias por comprender hao  
  
Ella solo medio un beso en la mejilla de amistad Pero . aunque no sea mi novia siempre sera mi amiga d toda l vida.  
  
NO SE SI LES HAYA GUSTADO MIFANFIC PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE SI NO OLVIDEN DJAR REVIEWS O SI NO MANDENME UN E-MAIL CARO_CREAZYGIRL597@HOTMAIL.COM 


End file.
